of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Immortals
Human Immortals are a rare group of individuals who have through biological or supernatural means achieved the state of living indefinitely. They are known to possess an extraordinary healing factor able to regenerate and revive the user from fatal ailments and are either completely impervious or resistant to ageing. Because their numbers are so few and far between they never came to prominence in the public eye in the same manner as other metahumans and even during the era of the Order their existence remained classified and divulged only to a few high ranking members. The earliest known human immortal was the sage Merlyn, who through his tiste heritage could not be killed through mortal means. Subsequent generations of immortals have arisen throughout the world but no more than 30 seem to exist at any given time. Powers and Abilities Immortality They cannot be killed by conventional means and can heal from almost all kinds of physical injuries, including beheading (excluding False Immortals). There is an apparent limit to this as it would be impossible to survive complete physical annihilation, mainly because then there would be nothing for the destroyed body to regenerate and reform to. However this is only theoretical as such limitations have yet to be explored in the RP. In most cases when an immortal is injured, they can regenerate from it (time require for full regeneration depends on severity of injury) and if parts of the body have been mutilated or removed, they are supernaturally linked to the immortal and will return and reattach, assuming their not physically constrained from doing so (doesn't apply to those who procured the power through non-supernatural means). Where such salvaging is not possible the body substitutes the permanently lost body part by regenerating a new one in its place, but this takes considerably long depending on what is being regenerated. Immortals can repair/regenerate even a destroyed brain, though the effect this has on memory and cognitive functions is unknown. Sixth Sense An extrasensory function seemingly innate within all immortals, it allows them to sense and track down other immortals as well as being able to perceive other supernatural phenomena such as seeing spirits or being able to detect the presence of Tistes. The sense can allow for a limited form of telepathy where immortals are able to send others messages or memories to other nearby immortals. It can also allow for telepathic exchange between themselves and other supernatural creatures. The true extent of the sense is a defensive ability that alert the user to nearby danger that poses a threat to their lives, often inducing involuntary reflexes independent of the user's will in order to protect them when required, typically when confronting a source capable of bypassing their immortality. Healing Some immortals are able to manipulate their inner source of life energy to siphon a portion onto a selected mortal, healing their wounds and physical ailments. This was demonstrated only once by Damien Somerfield but he wasn't especially proficient at it. It is believed Madeline Nelson and Valerie Cresson were masters of this technique. Types of Human Immortals True Immortality ' Those who have made a pact with a tiste and have survived ingesting an elixir containing their otherworldly blood and a fragment of their soul. This effectively binds the human and tiste together, the former is locked to the mortal realm while the latter is given free reign to possess their mind but can also end them at any time. The human completely stops ageing and is impervious to death from most physical damage with the exception of complete material annihilation. Their numbers have actually declined significantly since humanity industrialised and became less reliant on the tiste. This is attributed to them losing or straying away from their purpose as puppets of the tiste towards the dawn of the modern era where they have become less useful. Notably the number of tiste-human hybrids have proportionally increased in their place. '''False Immortality ' A means of immortality that does not involve a direct pact with a tiste, usually achieved through science or lesser alchemy. Typically they retain a similar degree of automated healing that revives them from death but are susceptible to beheading. Depending on the method they may still age albeit significantly slower than normal. These are the most commonly occurring type in the modern era, accounting for more than half of all living immortals. Creeds/Codes Immortals are encouraged to follow the[[ Symbolum Immortales| Symbolum Immortales]]. Weakness '''Non-Lethal Weaknesses: *'Pain: '''While most immortals have had they're fair share of experience with pain and can therefore build up a high level of tolerance towards pain, they're nervous system is still biologically human and there is always a limit to the degree of pain they can withstand before they start genuinely suffering. If a signifigant impact of pain is induced the immortal can lose consciousness and depending on the severity of the attack they can simply pass out from a few minutes, to hours or even days or slip into a long term coma where despite having healed the shock remains. *'Relinquishment: Certain immortals can temporarily relinquish their immortality, typically 'loaning' it to another person for up to 12 months during which the original immortal's memories of the various time periods they have lived through are desynchronized and instead they retain only their set of memories relevant to their current time period, sometimes backed with a set of false memories to fill in any holes. * '''Metaphysical Transmutation-First seen used by the Scarred Man, it is a form of dark alchemy that can 'absorb' the essence of other immortals, therefore releasing their spirits from their bodies. In theory it is more efficient than the now obsolete Original Method as the process only takes seconds to complete however its success depends on the attacker's own personal knowledge of the art along with their own spiritual strength compared to the victim's. Both mortals and immortals can learn this method, though it can only work on other immortals. In theory since this method is an spiritual-alchemic reaction it should also be reversible and has the potential application of transferring your own essence to an outside party, or even being able to impart your memories and knowledge onto another, possibly even mortals or animals if utilized with only a partial transmutation of thought. Claude Anatole is the only character seen stripped of their immortality on screen using this method. Orange and blue.png|The Metaphysical Ultimatum, the most powerful version of the art. Here an immortal is stripped of his immortality. Lethal Methods: *'Spirit Weaponry- '''All immortals are susceptible to spirit based weaponry such as that of the Tiste, though the effects vary across indivdual cases. Some can sustain multiple strikes before succumbing to death, others can be permanently damaged in some way (e.g. scars which won't heal, lost limbs which won't return) but not killed. *'Anti-healing Factor - '''Prolonged exposure heavy doses of anti-healing factor chemicals can disable an immortal's ability to heal wounds. If combined with lethal toxins (such as mercury) it can potentially result in the death of the immortal. However they are too expensive to manufacture at a large scale and continuous exposure to the same type can build up innate resistance. Unseen Enemy It has been theorised that an unknown force or entity is keeping the immortal population in check and enforcing the 30 number cap. The nature of this elusive enemy is unsettling to those contemplate their existence and attribute them to the deaths and disappearances of immortals throughout history without leaving a single trace. Who or what this enemy is remains unclear, some believing it to be the work of the Longa to ensure humanity is never threatened whilst others postulate that immortals themselves have an innate death drive that forcibly terminates them past a certain lifespan or when numbers are too high. No new generation of True Immortals have occurred since 18XX when the Order came to power. Most of the knowledge required to perform the ritual was either lost or systematically destroyed by the world government. All attempts to recreate True Immortality have since then without exception always failed. Some believe it is the will of fate itself, that True Immortals are a remnant of a past age that has no place in the future and are doomed to extinction for the good of progress or have simply become obsolete in favor of hybrids. WIP Known Human Immortals Trivia * They are not related to Ouroboros Immortals who are considered a separate category all together. Category:Immortal Category:Factions